


Midwinter

by Morgana_avalon



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: Imladris celebrates Midwinter.





	Midwinter

Midwinter

 

Elladan and Elrohir settled down after Elladan had climbed onto his father’s lap, while Elrohir received the undivided attention of their mother. The Elflings were excited. Each year during the winter solstice, they were treated to quite an impressive performance and each year they asked the same questions.

 

The eldest twin made himself comfortable on his father’s lap and smiled as he saw the hundreds of lights that illuminated the Hall of Fire. Countless candles had been placed in the window sills, on the tables, and oil lamps hung from the wall as well, spreading their warm light. A giant pine tree that had been cut down by Glorfindel and decorated by the entire household stood at the Hall’s center and all of the Elves had gathered around it. “Ada, what is going to happen now?” Elladan asked as he lifted his gaze questioningly to Elrond’s.

 

Elrond had been expecting the question since it was one he received every year. The one thing he never knew though was which twin was going to ask him. “You know of our traditions, Elladan. Why do you not tell me?”

 

Elladan smiled in pleasure and pulled Elrond’s robes tighter around him. The thick material kept him warm and he liked the way his father’s scent clung to the fabric. “The winter solstice is upon us.” Elladan sucked in his breath when the first participant of the play appeared in the Hall. “The Holly King…” Elladan whispered in awe and pointed at Erestor, who was approaching the decorated pine tree steadily.

 

Erestor walked slowly, as if he was tired. His long raven hair cascaded down his back and holly had been woven into it. He wore black robes made from thick velvet that were lined with dark green satin. His face had been painted with green and red, symbolizing the holly. In his right hand, he carried a candle, which added to the light and warmth in the hall.

 

Two chairs stood near the tree amidst a sea of candles. One of them had been decorated with holly, which Erestor came to a halt in front of. The dark-haired Elf raised his head as he looked up. “The dark half of the year has passed by and watching over nature has drained me. I long to rest. Who will relieve me of my duties?”

 

Once he had spoken, the second player entered the hall and approached. Elrohir, shaken from his entranced state, tugged at his mother’s sleeve and called out, “It is the Oak King! He is here!” Celebrían smiled and patted her son’s hair.

 

Glorfindel was dressed in rich golden robes made of satin and smiled at the Elfling and even winked. It never ceased to amaze him how fond the twins were of their little play. The train of his cloak dragged over the floor behind him and created a soft swishing sound as he approached Erestor, who was already gazing at him conspiratorially. Glorfindel couldn’t remember how they had become involved in this ritual in the first place. They performed it year after year, much to the household’s delight as well as the twins.

 

He came to a halt next to Erestor and bowed respectfully. “I am the Oak King and I am here to relieve you from your duties, Milord. You can rest until the days grow short again and your guidance is needed. I will watch over nature while the days grow longer, oh Holly King.”

 

Erestor gratefully bowed his head. “Yes, the days grow shorter again and I will go rest for the next few months. I will sleep and recuperate.” He turned toward the golden-haired Elf and carefully placed the candle in Glorfindel’s hand. He then placed his hands on the armrests and lowered himself into his chair. “The time has come for me to step aside and rest.”

 

Glorfindel’s smile sparkled as he stood proudly in front of Elrond’s household. “The winter solstice has come and the Holly King has gone to rest. Rejoice, my children, for the days will grow longer and the light will return to our world. I, the Oak King, promise you that the sun will shine again, flowers will blossom, and new life will take root in the still frozen earth.”

 

The Seneschal turned and smiled at his lover as the dark-haired Elf pretended to sleep. “Sleep now and rest…” Erestor looked enthralling and Glorfindel’s heart swelled with love and affection for his lover. The holly in the raven hair, the dark-colored robes, and the closed eyes made Glorfindel want to reach out, gather Erestor in his arms, and kiss him awake. But that was not part of their play. He would do that later in the privacy of their rooms.

 

The Elves present burst out into cheering and wine was poured into glasses and passed around. The play had come to an end and Erestor’s eyes opened again. Focusing on Glorfindel’s radiant smile, Erestor had a pretty good idea what had been going on in his lover’s head a moment before. He wouldn’t have minded being kissed awake. Glorfindel put the candle down next to the others and smiled brilliantly at his beloved.

 

“You play your parts perfectly!” Elrond approached his best friends with Elladan seated in his arms. It had been his idea a few centuries ago to ask Erestor and Glorfindel to play the parts of the Holly King and Oak King and to this day, he congratulated himself on his choices.

 

Erestor pushed himself to his feet again and accepted the goblet filled with wine which Glorfindel handed him. “I am grateful that the days will grow longer again. I do not like these dark days.” During the dark half of the year, Glorfindel was his personal sun. The golden-haired Elf warmed him in mind and body.

 

Elrohir walked next to Celebrían as they made their way over to the Holly King and Oak King. He carried something with him behind his back. “Lift me, Nana,” he requested pleadingly of his mother and, although Celebrían knew the twins were up to something, she complied.

 

The younger twin giggled as he handed Elladan something because his twin was closer to Glorfindel and Erestor. Elladan quickly took hold of the twig and waved it about until it was positioned above Glorfindel and Erestor’s heads. “You are standing under the mistletoe,” he exclaimed in mirth. “You must kiss!” The twins knew Erestor and Glorfindel loved each other and had seen them kiss, so they wanted to see them kiss now as well, for their magic would light up the room. The Elflings sensed that.

 

Elrond and Celebrían were amused by their sons’ antics, but still shook their heads. Trust the twins to come up with something like that.

 

Erestor smiled seductively at Glorfindel and took the mistletoe from Elladan, who watched him, wide-eyed. Erestor winked at the Elfling before waving the mistletoe above Glorfindel’s head. “Well, will the Oak King kiss the Holly King?”

 

“It is not time to wake you yet,” Glorfindel quipped in amusement as he pulled Erestor into an embrace. “You will have to wait for another six months.”

 

The Advisor laughed warmly. “I doubt you will be able to keep your word, Milord.” He pressed himself close to his lover and moistened his lips. “Come here you rascal.” Not giving Glorfindel a choice, he pressed his lips against his lover’s. Glorfindel closed his eyes and savored the kiss, momentarily forgetting that they weren’t alone.

 

Elrond coughed delicately when the kiss threatened to deepen further than was acceptable in front of Elflings’ eyes. The twins chuckled with delight however and the combination helped Erestor and Glorfindel return to their senses. The two Elves smiled shyly as Erestor moved closer so Glorfindel could keep an arm wrapped around his shoulder. “We will continue this in our rooms,” Glorfindel whispered into Erestor’s ear and Erestor nodded approvingly.

 

“I like you being the Holly King,” Elladan stated and reached for Erestor. He hugged the dark-haired Elf close and touched the holly woven into the dark hair.

 

At the same time, Elrohir pulled Glorfindel close and buried his face in the blond hair. “And you are a very good Oak King!” The twins really loved the fact that their tutors would dress up and indulge them this way.

 

“Perfect,” the twins declared in unison and released the two Elves from their embrace.

 

Glorfindel and Erestor grew flustered at such compliments from the Elflings. They had played their roles well if the Elflings believed in the forces they represented. “Who knows, maybe Elrohir and you will play our parts one day,” Glorfindel commented.

 

But Elladan shook his head. “You can never stop playing your parts!” Elrohir nodded firmly as well. “Never!” Elladan exclaimed.

 

Erestor and Glorfindel indulged the twins some more and stayed close, allowing their little hands to touch their hair. Once the twins’ excitement had died down, Erestor pulled Glorfindel into a dark corner of the hall where they had a bit more privacy. “Maybe you *should* kiss me awake at the summer solstice.”

 

“Oh I like that idea, but why wait that long? I do not think so.” Glorfindel swept Erestor off his feet, pulled him close until the dark-haired Elf’s feet no longer made contact with the floor, and kissed him thoroughly just to prove his point. Yes, he would definitely work a kiss into the play if the twins insisted on them performing it year after year. After all, neither Erestor nor he minded. From this year on, the Oak King would kiss the Holly King awake.

 

The end


End file.
